Pacific Bay
Pacific Bay is the main setting for Season 2 of Criminal Case, released on 13 March 2014. It is a huge and colorful city divided into ten districts. Case #57 and onward are situated in this city. The Pacific Bay Police Department (PBPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves the city of Pacific Bay. Unlock Condition The player cannot play Pacific Bay unless the first 56 cases across the city of Grimsborough are completed. At the end of There Will Be Blood, the final case of Grimsborough, the player takes a plane to Pacific Bay after accepting a position at the Pacific Bay Police Department, knowing that other cities need their help. Districts Pacific Bay features a total of ten districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Ocean Shore Ocean Shore is the first district of Pacific Bay. Ocean Shore features beaches, an exotic coral reef, a neon walkway doubling as a business district, and many party venues. Cases #1-#5 are situated in this district. Bayou Bleu Bayou Bleu is the second district of Pacific Bay. The district features swamps, grasslands, voodoo, and country-themed sceneries. Cases #6-#10 are situated in this district. Inner City Inner City is the third district of Pacific Bay. The Inner City is a colorful and a lively place, always with a festival or a celebration going on, although a community feud is what Chief Marquez is concerned about, as she fears it will be the player's toughest challenge in Pacific Bay yet. Chief Marquez will move players to Inner City after all chapters of Case #10 of Pacific Bay is completed. Cases #11-#17 are situated in this district. Jazz Town Jazz Town is the fourth district of Pacific Bay. Jazz Town was recently hit by a disaster called Hurricane Yves and bred chaos in the form of violence and looting, a situation requiring police officers to alleviate the situation. Jazz Town will be playable only to those who can put a halt to the community feud from the previous district. This district is also the hometown of Yann Toussaint and his family Jessica, Lily, and James. Cases #18-#24 are situated in this district. White Peaks White Peaks is the fifth district of Pacific Bay. White Peaks is a cold place with snowy mountains. This district is the hometown of Amy Young and her family, and will be available only to those who can put a halt to the mess from the previous district. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. Ivywood Hills Ivywood Hills is the sixth district of Pacific Bay. Based on Hollywood Hills, Ivywood Hills is a hillside neighborhood notable for its views, expensive homes, and celebrity inhabitants. This district will be playable only to those who can put an end to the masked creature known as "The Night Walker" from the previous district. Frank Knight recalls working here 30 years before the events of the game. Furthermore, Russell Crane claims he was raised in Ivywood. Cases #31-#38 are situated in this district. Others The other four districts of Pacific Bay—namely Rhine Canyon, Innovation Valley, Paradise City, and The Wastes—are currently unavailable for play as they are scheduled to be released in the near future. Gallery 1898779_1444306275805442_382555037_o.jpg|Pacific Bay's promotional image. Pacific-Bay-PD.jpg|The team of Pacific Bay Police Department.|link=Pacific Bay Police Department PB_-_Travelling.png|Travelling to Pacific Bay. Pacific_Bay.png Pacific_Bay_-_-2.png PB.jpg 1._Seaside.png|Seaside 5._Tiki_Shack.png|Tiki Shack C58CarCrash.png|Car Crash C58TattooParlor.png|"Oceanic Tattoos" Tattoo Parlor C59DivingShopA.png|Pacific Scuba Diving Shop C60PerformerCircleA.png|Performers' Hangout C61BeachNightA.png|Beach C61NightClubA.png|Little Mermaid Night Club C62RestaurantA.jpg|Gumbo Jumbo Restaurant C63GatorLandA.png|Gator Land C64FtLafayetteA.png|Military Bootcamp C65MadCowBarA.png|The Mad Cow Bar C67MainStreetA.png|Chinatown C67MolokoA.png|Moloko Bar St_Patrick's_Day_Parade.png|St. Patrick's Day Parade Chinese_Parade.png|Chinese Parade C74JazzClubA.png|Jazz Club C81CabinA.png|Lounge Area Love_Village.png|Love Village Ivywood.png|Ivywood Sign Trivia * As confirmed by the developers of the game, Pacific Bay was mostly modeled after California. ** However, some of the districts in Pacific Bay may be more reminiscent of other US states (e.g. Bayou Bleu and Jazz Town are very similar to Louisiana). * After the player unlocks Pacific Bay, a new feature is added to their gameplay—"Travel to Another City". With it, the player can switch between Grimsborough and Pacific Bay anytime and as many times as they want. This feature was mainly added so that Pacific Bay players could travel back to Grimsborough in order to earn their remaining Gold Medals. * Unlike Grimsborough's map, the Pacific Bay map features specific hints near a case marker, which hints the player about the murder detail of a particular case. (Note that the player must zoom in on the map to notice these specific hints.) ** For example, when you zoom in on the Case #2 marker, you can spot a car crash right beside it, which was intended to simulate the murder cause featured in that very case. * Similar to Grimsborough, each district in Pacific Bay features a different theme and/or focuses on a particular event/main character, as described in the following: ** Ocean Shore features a beach-themed urban setting, and mainly deals with raving people and lawbreakers who have a tendency to participate in illicit activities. ** Bayou Bleu is all about voodoo and magic. The fad, however, is discovered to be nothing but just a cover-up for a serial killer spree in which a voodoo mastermind turns out to have been manipulating the Bayou into thinking that voodoo magic is real. ** Inner City deals with the violent Russo-Chinese community feud. It also focuses on Hannah Choi and her past ties with a group of anarchists known as Inner Chaos, who try to intensify the community feud. ** Jazz Town mainly focuses on Hurricane Yves—a storm which had recently hit the district, taking the lives of several innocents and causing many to become homeless—and Hurricane Zelda, an incoming storm. As the investigation goes on, there comes theories about the hurricanes being man-made storms, and stories about a serial killer named "The Puppeteer" surface up as well—and both turn out to be true. The district also focuses on the upcoming annual Jazz Town Carnival and the tragic past of Yann Toussaint. ** White Peaks primarily focuses on Amy Young and her childhood. As the story continues, it is revealed how she has had a love interest in the past, and has a brother who is now bound to a wheelchair. The district also focuses on "The Night Walker", a boogeyman who supposedly comes out of the forest to snatch people away. ** Ivywood Hills mainly deals with the Utopians, who are an infamous cult promising eternal life and endless fame for a fee, thus becoming more and more popular among celebrities. The district also centers around Frank Knight (occasionally) and Russell Crane. It also focuses on the upcoming Ivywood Movie Awards as the storyline moves on. * Pacific Bay was released on 20 November 2014 on the iOS version of the game. *Wild Wild Death and later cases of Pacific Bay are currently not available for play on the iOS version of the game. See also *Pacific Bay Police Department Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Cities